Transformation
by InfernoEclipse
Summary: Inuyasha awakens in a field of dead bodies, covered in blood. Kagome, Sango and Miroku are nowhere to be found. What lengths will he go to find them, and if or when he does what terrible fate awaits him? Rated M for some graphic details and mature themes.


_My first posted fic…I'm really not this angsty I promise I was just in the mood and wondered how it may all play out. Anyways enjoy and review if you so desire_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to him…except for a lock of hair that I managed to pry from Kagome when she came out of the well…but that's a whole _

_other story…_

_Disclaimer: I use direct quotes from "Beauty and the Beast" the Disney animated version…(don't deny it I know everyone loves that movie) I do not own those words and therefore they will bolded._

Transformation

The sun was breaching the horizon; one half shone as brilliantly as ever, while the other lay dormant, waiting in silence, pending the awaiting darkness.

I lay motionless on the hard cold ground, lost in myself, praying that same fate would beseech me.

I did not deserve to live.

I lift my left hand to my face; the smell that arose sickened me. The stench of flesh and blood met my nostrils, overtaking me as swiftly as Naraku's miasma.

I held my open-palmed hand close to my face, examining the crimson, viscous substance that was etched into every crevice and rift on my soiled hands. The liquid laced every one of my tainted talons and stained my clothing in a deep shade of red. It seeped from out of my garments and trickled slowly down my chest, the feeling of disgust I felt was indescribable.

This blood was not my own.

I arose warily, observing the horrific scene that lay before me.

Dozens upon dozens of corpses lay scattered and strewn across the dirt path as if nothing more than pieces of furniture.

Their faces locked forever in their last moment of life.

What a terrible fate it must have been to die here, just another unrecognizable face among the dead.

It was like a war zone.

These people hadn't been killed; they had been hunted down and massacred.

I walk slowly up the bloodstained path; looking away at the mounds of bodies, trying to ignore the sinister stench that circled about this ghastly place.

I walked aimlessly, searching for anything, anyone I knew. The thought of being alone through all this was unbearable.

I stop dead in my tracks as three scents overtake my senses.

I knew these scents all to well.

I sniff in the direction of the wind, trying to locate their positions.

I turn slowly to my right, dreading the sight at which I was to behold.

I had found them.

I could barely distinguish their mangled, distorted faces from this distance.

I ran with all my remaining strength to their sides. Praying that they had miraculously hung onto their last sliver of life.

Numerous bodies were piled on top of them, covering and crushing them under their weight. I dug through the hoard violently, wanting to get them out of that hellish void as fast as I could.

No one deserved to die like that.

I dragged their limp bodies out of the pile, placing them side-by-side along the road.

I could save them…I knew I could.

I examined the once vibrant demon slayer first.

Her face had been brutally beat, cuts and scratches now covered her well-structured face. The lumps and bruises that had formed from the blows cloaked her once twinkling mahogany eyes.

I turned her on her stomach, revealing the wound that had put her in such a grim state.

Her back had been slashed right open, her spinal cord peeking up at severe angles. Clearly fractured in multiple places.

The blood that should still be flowing had crusted up along her exposed insides.

She had been dead for quite some time.

I positioned her gently once more on her mutilated back as I ripped some cloth off a nearby corpse, draping it over her mid-section and face.

As the sheet swept over her I couldn't help but let the words leave my mouth.

'_Sango…I'm so sorry…' _

I am tormented about leaving her there, lying with nothing but a sheet to cover her. But I can do nothing more for her…

She is lost to me.

I venture towards the young monk next; his severed staff lay but two feet away from his feeble frame.

I had managed to salvage it from the heap and I had placed it beside him, vainly believing he may gather strength from his once treasured weapon.

I knew full well no mystical spells or divine prayers could resurrect him from the grave.

He too had a long gash inflicted upon his chest, the slit splitting his pectorals and abdomen in half. His long tattered robes dangled from each side of his body. Unknown fluids escaping the threads now began to drip onto the dirt road.

The gash had sliced straight through his rib cage and stomach causing pieces of flesh to droop and hang loosely off the remaining bone and tissue. It fell off segment-by-segment, evaporating, disappearing, into his fizzing stomach acid.

These lacerations were irreversible.

I could not treat them.

I cover my face in anguish, in defeat.

I was at the mercy of a greater being; I was powerless to stop its wrath.

A slight gasp for air jolted me back to where I knelt beside my fallen friends. I look to my left, sensing the short, wispy breaths barely escaping from her mouth.

I couldn't bring myself to see her this way…not yet.

Yet leaving her there alone to wallow in her misery was out of the question.

I had to be with her.

I hobbled towards her, instantly grabbing her hand and placing it in mine. I knelt beside her nearly lifeless body as she lay beside my knees. I held her delicate hand to my cheek, letting her know I was there.

I flinched at her touch as her hand had grown frigid cold from the amount of blood she had lost.

'_In…Inu…yasha…' _I smiled weakly at her, choking back my tears as I realized how hard it had been to say my name aloud. She was looking up at me with disoriented eyes.

'_I'm right here.'_ I responded brushing her hand against my face. I closed my misty amber eyes, _'I'm not going anywhere.'_

'**_I'm…I'm so glad…I got to…see…your face…one more…ti…time…'_** She choked through quick separated breaths. She managed a slight smile as she stroked my cheek with her thumb. Her eyes filled with happiness, there was no trance of resentment or hate within them.

'**_Don't talk like that.'_** I said sternly, finally allowing a saline droplet to drizzle down my face. I touched her face lightly with my hand, brushing her bangs away from her face. A lone teardrop splashed onto her forehead. _**'You'll be alright.'** _

I looked at her, my heart sinking as I realized the bleak condition she was in.

Her raven locks lay scattered behind her head, the tips soaked with her own blood. Her white long sleeved blouse was drenched in the crimson substance and it was still flowing steadily from her left side.

The wound she had was not like the others.

She hadn't been slashed or cut in any way, her face untouched by any blemish or abrasion; she was suffering from one wound, and one wound alone.

She had been stabbed directly through the heart.

I tore another piece of cloth from a nearby body and applied it to her wound. Pressing hard.

She winced slightly at the pain.

'_I won't let you die!' _I said fiercely, refusing to let her be taken from me. More tears began to fall down my face, landing on her unmoving body.

She touched my hand gently, urging me to stop what I was doing.

'_Inu…yasha…'_ She said, gasping for air.

It killed me to see her in such a state. I bit my lips as I lifted my hand from her bloodstained chest.

'_You can't…sav…save…me…not…not…this time…let…me…g…go' _Her hand fell from my grasp. I groped for it in mid-air, seizing it and brining it once more to my face.

'_Please, stay with me!'_ I pleaded with her non-responsive body as I graze her cheek lightly with my claw.

'_Please…don't leave me…'_

Her eyelids shut, confining her departed and distant eyes from my view.

She was gone.

Without another thought I prop her lifeless body onto my lap, supporting the back of her neck with my hand, bringing it close to my face.

'_Kagome…'_ I utter her name softly into her chest, eyes burning, heart shattered, my spirit broken.

I had no desire to live anymore…

'_What have I done…?' _

I stayed there with her for what seemed like eons, rocking back and forth, cradling her weak and flimsy frame; denying her passing.

The heinous deeds I had committed were eating away at me, devouring my very being.

My compassion waning; my remorse fading

It was eclipsing my human soul.

I couldn't allow my cursed half to take hold of me again.

I wouldn't…

I place Kagome once more on the dirt road.

I unsheathe Tetsusaiga from its resting place at my side, the blade transforming; glimmering in the forbidding moonlight.

My fate was all so clear now.

I held the sword close to my neck, the edge cutting slightly into my skin.

'_Soon Kagome…soon.' _I whisper to her empty, abandoned shell, as I turn around.

This was the only way…

To cleanse myself of my sins…

I close my eyes thrusting Tetsusaiga deep into my clenched throat, blood spilling.

My vision blurred as I crashed to the ground.

I fall to my knees groping blindly in the darkness, for a hand I deeply longed to hold.

Clasping what I desired I let the void consume and swallow me.

As long as I had her with me I could go anywhere, unafraid.

I would follow her…

Wherever she may lead…


End file.
